The present invention relates to the field of information technology, including, more particularly, to systems and techniques for monitoring resources.
A properly functioning software application is critical in today's age of information. Businesses rely on document management applications, order fulfillment applications, customer relationship management (CRM) applications, supply chain management applications, human resources (HR) applications, flight scheduling applications, and much more to help support customers, clients, salespersons, vendors, and employees. End-users have come to expect that applications and services will be available around the clock, 24×7.
Monitoring applications are available to help monitor the computing resources used to support such applications. However, configuring the resources so that they can be monitored by the monitoring application is a lengthy and time-consuming process. Thus, there is a need to provide systems and techniques to reduce the burden required for configuring resources for monitoring.